A Battle of Boys: A Story of Love, Loss, and 20Q
by oXXb00kw0rmXXo
Summary: Bella gets ahold of a 20Q Ball and the boys, obviously, go for it. Read as you see the ridiculous questions, the bets, and obviously, Alice manipulating.
1. Edward and Jacob Bet

**Hey, so here it is! A little oneshot inspired by a) YoolieYick's story, Edward, Bella, and the 20Q Ball and b) my insane LA class. We sometimes play with our teacher's 20Q ball when we finish our work early (an every once in a while, my teacher says that if we beat it, we get extra points!) But mostly by YoolieYick's story. I had just happened to have played the game that day and it was still in my mind about how weird my class was... yeah. Anyhow, you should totally check out that story!! It's is hilarious (and if I must say it, it is actually much better than this) I will admit that this isn't my best writing- actually, it may be the worst that I've ever posted! Still, I loved writing it, I had so much fun. It's not the same plot at all- the only thing that is the same is that it has 20Q, some of the questions (because, well, it uses the same ones over and over again!) and the fact that there's a bet. But different bets! Sooo... with that aside, here's the Disclaimer!**

**I do not own Twilight or 20Q.**

* * *

"Face it, dog, she chose me!" Edward argued calmly, confident that he would win this match.

"No way, leech. Bella is mine!" Jacob fought back, shaking. Obviously, they were fighting over Bella. They were standing in Newton's shop, buying camping supplies. Jacob needed fishing bait for his dad and Edward just needed to keep his cover.

Bella walked in wearing her uniform for work. She was staring at her hands and every few seconds a small _beep_ would sound. The boys brushed the weirdness aside, and called out to the clumsy girl.

"Bella!" Edward yelled to her. "You chose me, right? I'm the one you want!"

"No," she muttered shortly before a _beep_ was heard. Jacob, extremely smug, smirked at Edward and took his chance.

"Then it's me, right?" Seconds later, another muttered no and a beep.

"WHAT?" the boys screamed, shocked that she had said no to both of them.

"Who is it then?" Jacob questioned, seeing as Bella was clearly love struck about _someone_.

"Mike? Tyler? Eric?" Edward guessed, desperation clear on his face.

"Quil? Sam? Seth?" Jacob tried, wondering if she fell for a wolf other than him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Bella yelled, a smile playing across her face.

"Bella, you can choose six guys, but none of them is us? C'mon, Bells!" Jacob protested just as a grinning Mike Newton came out of the storage room.

"Did you just say 'yes' to my name?" Bella's head snapped up, startled.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, her brown eyes wide with confusion. "I just won my 20Q game, that's all." Mike nodded, understanding the recent craze for that game, and walked away laughing.

"Oh, you have one of those? Awesome, the pack's been trying to get a hold of one for _weeks _but it's sold out everywhere!" Jacob was ecstatic and grabbed the toy from her hands.

"Renee sent it to me from Florida. I just got it today!" Bella informed him and she could practically _see_ his plot send Seth there.

"Those games are so ridiculous! Why bother with it?" Edward rolled his eyes. "You humans… and, well, half humans, too, get amused so easily! Besides, it's not that smart! I bet I could beat it!"

"Right," Bella shook her head at Edward's ego. "How about this? I go to work and if you two play nice, you can borrow the game." She spoke as if addressing kindergarteners. Jacob nodded his head eagerly- hey, what could he say? The game was amazing! Edward looked bored, but nodded as well. Bella went off to work her shift and the boys took their seats on a bench.

* * *

Many failed games later, Jacob had a wonderful plan. Fortunately for him, Edward was blocking out his thoughts, mainly because they involved crude pictures of Bella and his own death.

"So, Edward, wanna make a deal?" The vampire shifted his position to look the wolf in the eye. Now that he was concentrating, he saw the whole plan. A smirk grew across his face.

"Do you really think that I couldn't beat a piece of machinery?" he challenged, taking the sphere gracefully from Jacob's large hands. "If I win, Bella's mine- no more bugging her or me. If you win, Bella can spend the day with you, at La Push. Without me. Clear?" Edward immediately began to think of all the traits of a vampire when his phone rang. It was Alice.

"Whatever's going on, stop it. Her future disappeared." Edward contemplated that for a moment before changing his item.

"Unknown." _Beep._ Jacob took a wary glance over at the vampire, who was now getting as worked up as himself.

"Larger than a loaf of bread? Um... no, I guess." _Beep. "_Does it make people happy? Not if you're me, but that's an opinion thing, isn't it? No, then." _Beep._ "Is it heavier than a pound of butter? I guess so…" _Beep_. And the questions went on and on as the vampire picked up speed. Eventually, Jacob couldn't even see which answers Edward was choosing! He caught a glimpse of the last question… is it brown?

"Werewolf," Edward muttered as the words flew across the screen.

"Aha! Yes!! I win!!" Jacob yelled in delight. The costumers in the store were giving him weird looks and Bella had ducked under the counter as to not laugh. Edward smirked and promptly pressed "no."

"What? But- but- but you- and it- and… what did you think of??" Jake screamed in desperation. Edward ignored it and continued playing for the next five questions.

"Chocolate. Hm…" Edward wondered as the word flashed across the screen. " I imagine that Bella's would taste similar to me, but… no. I win, wolf. Here's the game." Edward tossed it in the air and Jacob scrambled to catch it. "Go fetch."

"What did you try to make it guess? I mean, it had werewolves? What else? Vampires?" Edward shook his head and chuckled as Bella walked towards them.

"Well, that was my original thought… but after the call from Alice, I changed my mind. It was a fluid that is red in vertebrates."

"Oh. Wait, what?"

"Blood, Jacob. Blood," Bella spoke up and the boys looked at her, astonished. "What? I'm in the hospital enough! When I was ten, the doctor said that I had to get a blood transfusion- it wasn't fun, by the way. He described it as "red fluids" and I picked up the rest in school. C'mon, gimme my game. Edward, you're driving."

"You'll actually let me drive?" Edward asked shocked as the unlikely trio made their way to the door (of course, Jacob and Edward were snarling and pushing each other every time they thought Bella was looking the other way)..

"Well, duh! I'm playing 20Q! Alice said that if I made it guess mongoose, I'd win!" And with that, the beeping resumed.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later in La Push**_

"Hey, guys, have you seen Seth?" Sam asked at a pack meeting. Jacob a shifted nervously in his seat and Sam turned to face his Beta- wolf.

"Jacob, what happened to Seth?" Jake's shoulders slumped and he rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Sam. I sent him to Florida to get me 20Q."

* * *

**Haha... poor Seth. He'll do anything for his idol. Anyhow, that mongoose one- it works! My class won with that one!! Whoo!! We got three extra credit points! I told you we were weird. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it (you too, YoolieYick! I hope I didn't mess up your concept! Or your name... or your story's title... I have a feeling I did...)**


	2. Extra: Wolves and 20Q

**Well, I finally have it! It's nowhere near as good as the last chapter... some funny pack interatcion later though. Poor Seth... Jake is extremely OOC, but I really couldn't care less here. It's humor, and it's fanfiction! Oh and by the way- I played with my little brothers' new 20Q today (I myself don't own one... note to self, buy 20Q Ball before camp) and tried to make it guess vampire. I got the below answers... I think YoolieYick got the same thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or 20Q Balls.**

* * *

"Somebody call Seth," Sam insisted a few days after he discovered that one of his pack members was running to Florida. They were sitting on the beach around a burning fire.

"Can't," Jacob sighed, rolling his eyes. "His phone broke. He squeezed it too hard."

"Then transform and contact him! Honestly, are you stupid or something? We're wolves, and wolves are dogs, and dogs are intelligent!" Sam shouted, just as a young boy ran up to them, holding a heavily plastic wrapped ball.

"You got the game!" Quil yelped excitedly.

"Yep! Wanna play?" The pack gathered around Seth in a circle and they began to play.

"What should we pick?" Sam asked, finally giving in to the game's hypnotism.

"Um… a pound of bricks!" Embry suggested. The pack looked at him with dark looks. "Or not, whatever suits you."

"Let's do vampires, you know, see if it works!" After playing the game several times of failing to make it guess vampire or werewolf, Paul accidentally threw the ball into the fire pit. The fire's flames went up and the teenagers' eyes widened.

"Great!" Jacob yelled. "Now we need to send Seth back to Florida! Seth? Seth, where are you?" But alas, the young boy was gone. Jacob shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Well, at least we can tell the Cullens that they've been demoted to aliens and pirates."

"Yeah, but _we've _been demoted to poodles," Jared pointed out, plopping down on a stump.

"True, true," Jacob nodded before laying out on the sand. He suddenly shot up and had wild eyes- eyes with a plan. "Guys, let's make it guess humans!"

"Great idea, Jake," Leah said, her voice extremely sarcastic. "One problem- the 20Q Ball has just been burned to a crisp!"

"But we can just-"

"No, Jacob. We are not sending my brother back to Florida." Under Leah's strict glare, the massive boy withered back.

"Okay, no Seth… Can we-"

"No."

"But what about-"

"Jacob!"

"C'mon, Leah, you're not even the Beta wolf! Can't we just send-"

"NO!"

"I was just going to say-"

"I said NO!"

"Can't you let me finish a sentence?"

Let's just say that Jacob Black never stood up to Leah again. After Sam captured a picture of him stumbling around with a handprint on his cheek, he did everything in his power to stay away.

* * *

**Short, I know. Hopefully you liked it anyways! Reviews make me happy! Please make me happy!**


End file.
